Brandon Russell
Brandon Russell is the son of Jake and Jennifer Russell, the step-son of Cassie Nightingale, and the older brother of Lori and Grace. He married his longtime girlfriend, Tara in "The Good Witch's Wonder". After his marriage and graduation, Brandon joined a band which he was a member of for several years. He remained a member of the band until 2027 when he returned to Middleton. He then decided to follow in his fathers' footsteps and join the Middleton police force. Biography Brandon was born in Middleton to Jake and Jennifer Russell, in the later 90s. A few years later his parents had another child, a daughter named Lori. The siblings grew up in Middleton where they attended grade schools together. When Brandon was around eight his mother died from after a long battle with cancer. After Jennifer's death, Brandon's grandfather, George, moved into the Russell house. This led Brandon to be extremely close to his Grandfather while also protective of his younger sister, Lori. Throughout Series The Good Witch film series When Cassie Nightingale moved into town, Brandon believed the rumors about her being an Evil witch and remained protective over Lori. Once he grew to know Cassie they became friends, and eventually formed a mother-son bond. Brandon struggled with problems in school such as bullying, although, with the magical interference of Cassie he was able to solve it. After graduating high school he attended college outside of Middleton, where he met and fell in love with Tara. Good Witch television series At the beginning of Season 1, Brandon becomes a police officer with the Middleton PD. His family doesn't initially accept his new job due to his father's death in the line of duty. However, they later come around. Brandon moves back to Middleton and settles in at a new house, as he waits for Tara to return from medical school. Personality Brandon is kindhearted, intellectual, and full of spirit. He doesn't believe in superstitions until he meets Cassie. He has a protective nature and is very protective of his younger sisters, both Lori and Grace, though he has mainly influenced Lori as they grew up together. As a police officer, he puts others lives before his own and reacts instantly when there is an issue or a potential problem. Physical Appearance Appearances |-|Films = * The Good Witch * The Good Witch's Garden * The Good Witch's Gift * The Good Witch's Destiny * The Good Witch's Family * The Good Witch's Charm * The Good Witch's Destiny * The Good Witch's Wonder |-|Series = Notes and Trivia * When casting adult Brandon, the producers wanted the actor to resemble Matthew Knight as close as possible. ** The biggest noticeable difference between Matthew Knight and Dan Jeannotte, the actor who portrays adult Brandon, is their eye color. In the movies, Brandon had brown eyes, however, in the series, he has hazel eyes. Gallery |-|TV Movies = TGW_Brandon-Lori.jpg TGWF_Brandon-Lori.jpg GWD6.jpg GWD10.jpg GWD9.jpg |-|TV Series = Brandon.jpg S2 Brandon2.jpg Brandon.jpeg GWH_Brandon.jpg References Category:The Good Witch (TV movies) Category:Good Witch (TV series) Category:Characters Category:The Good Witch (TV movie) characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Good Witch (TV series) characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Russell Family